All I see is Kumagurou... and other things...
by Pierce Morgan
Summary: o.o;; i don't know what posessed me to write this fic. What would Ryuuichi do when he goes over to a psyshiatrist? please R&R!!!


All I see is Kumagurou!  
  
^-^ Hello, Pierce is my name, and I just wanted to see what a psychiatrist might see if he tested Ryuuichi for his weird behavior. I don't own gravitation, because if that was the case, then God knows what I'd do with Ryuuichi!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oi, Ryuu chan, it's time for your appointment with the doctor!" said Seguchi Touma to his long time best friend, Ryuuichi Sakuma.  
  
"I'm coming! I just need to get Kumagurou! He was taking a nap!"  
  
Seguchi Touma shook his head.  
  
~He's so unpredictable and child like, yet still so talented, with a good voice that never falters, as well as a good spirit. But things have gone too far. He's 32, he looks like a teenager, and he acts like a child! I mean, I don't mind him looking as young as a teen, but acting younger than what he looks like. is different. Not only that, but he also changes from the usual genki, happy, child like self, to the self imposed, serious, passionate, and mature self. on stage. Two different modes of being. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. ~  
  
"I'm coming now!" cried out Ryuuichi as he dashed outside the door, stopped suddenly, and carefully locked the door. He then proceeded to go to Touma at full speed, and glomp him. "Yay! We get to go over to the pretty doctor's today!"  
  
Touma sighed. It appeared that he enjoyed the outings to the psychiatrist, and the psychologist. He led Ryuuichi towards the car, and got him into the seat. He went to the other side, and then took his own seat. After fussing for a while about Kumagurou and his seatbelt, they sped off towards the medical building at the very heart of Tokyo.  
  
Some time later, Touma checked Ryuuichi in, and told Ryuuichi that he would be back when the talks with the doctor ended. "Don't worry, you've got Kumagurou with you, don't you?" Touma smiled at the singer.  
  
There was a slightly sad Ryuuichi, wanting his best friend to stay there with him for at least some time.  
  
"Demo, Touma.onegai. please. stay here with me at least for just a bit!"  
  
Ryuuichi went on and on like that, and in the end, he won out.  
  
Touma sat next to Ryuuichi, who was happy to have Touma be there for at least a bit.  
  
"Sakuma Ryuuichi? GekkooRyuu Sensei would like to see you right now." said the office assistant.  
  
"Touma, please come with me, I want you to see all the fun things that we do in there!"  
  
Again, Touma simply smiled and said, "Ok, Ryuuichi, you win. again. I'll go there if it is alright with the doctor."  
  
"Actually, Seguchi shacho, since you were the one that checked him in, Ryuu sensei told me to tell you that you can come with Sakuma san." Said the office assistant.  
  
~Curses~  
  
a little while later, they were in the office of the good doctor, GekkooRyuu sensei.  
  
Seguchi only knew about the doctor and where to go because he would usually take Noriko there with Ryuuichi, and she would be the one that would either stay with Ryuuichi, or go along with him. This time, Noriko had been sick, and offered to go in her stead.. just to drop him off.  
  
She walked in, beautiful waves of brown hair that cascaded down the doctor's waist, glasses that actually accented her emerald green eyes, as well as having a nice figure and very fair skin. Touma was awed that such a beautiful person could be a psychiatrist, as well as Ryuuichi's psychologist.  
  
He stood up as she got behind her desk.  
  
"Hajimemashite, Seguchi san," she said as she made a polite bow.  
  
He felt inclined to actually thank her for taking on Ryuuichi's case.  
  
"Kochira koso, doozo yoroshiku, GekkooRyuu sensei," he said as he also made a polite bow.  
  
"Ok, let's get down to business," she said as she smiled at Touma, and then smiled at Ryuuichi. She then got Ryuuichi's files, and read it over. It took no longer than three seconds  
  
She then looked up, and said, "Well then, Ryuuichi san, how are you feeling today?"  
  
He smiled at her. and seemed to have a slight bit of pink across his face.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks! It's because Touma brought me here instead of Noriko chan. He's really nice, you know."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, and then looked over to Touma. "Well, then, I guess that I should thank you for bringing him for his usual check up. Would you like to stay to see his initial reactions to ink blots? We've been doing this in order to see his progress, and we still can't seem to see how he claims to see the same thing over and over again. But then again, that shows how creative Ryuuichi san is."  
  
She looked over at Ryuuichi, and said, "Want to tell me what are in the ink blots, Ryuuichi san?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Sakura sensei!"  
  
~So her name's Sakura? How did Ryuuichi know that? Are they like good friends or something?~  
  
"Ok, Ryuuichi san, tell me what you see in here," she said, as she showed an ink-blot. To the normal person, this might look like a withered butterfly, but to Ryuuichi, the answer was.  
  
"Kumagurou lying by himself on the beach!"  
  
"Ok, good. Now, the second one." This one resembled a bee.  
  
"Kumagurou watching a sunset!"  
  
"Third one." This one resembled a dense tree on its side.  
  
"Kumagurou playing in the mud! See, there's the totem pole that he's sitting on right there! Kumagurou might like to play with mud, but he always likes to keep his feet clean."  
  
"How about this one?" The fourth one, resembling a dog that was converted to road kill.  
  
"Kumagurou in a sandbox!"  
  
and the list went on and on, about how Kumagurou this, and how Kumagurou that.  
  
In the end, after a trial of twenty more ink-blots, Touma was amazed at how Ryuuichi perceived everything he saw with his favorite stuffed rabbit.  
  
"I wonder how he even sees Kumagurou in all of that. I guess that we have something mysterious ne, GekkooRyuu Sensei?"  
  
"It might be, but then again, he associated a lot of things with the one thing that he has had over the years. His pink rabbit that he calls Kumagurou. It may associate wit his childhood, or some happy even that happened, and he might not want to give that up. Either that, or something happened to him that makes him want to try to forget it by hiding himself in this way. acting childlike. Then, he also has the problem of multiple personalities, and that is only exhibited when he goes up on stage and actually sings. Then again, he might break that barrier and become a normal adult. when what he wants to be forgotten. get lost in the path of his memory."  
  
Touma regarded the doctor, and made sense of what she said.  
  
Of course there was something that made him want to forget something.  
  
He was always cheerful, and always his usual self in high school, but one day, something changed things, to how they were right now.  
  
"Sakura sensei, think that I can go play with the white board?" asked a very happy Ryuuichi.  
  
"Of course you can, Ryuuichi san," she said as she smiled.  
  
"He might show his thoughts through drawing. Yet if you notice, he draws like a child would."  
  
Of which he did. a picture of the Sensei, Ryuuichi, and Kumagurou in the background.  
  
Touma was standing to sensei's right, while she was sitting down, with Ryuuichi sitting nest to her to her left. All three were smiling.  
  
"I wonder what this might mean." said Touma as he looked over at the drawing of himself on the board. He gave both the good doctor and Ryuuichi a quizzical look.  
  
"He associated us with happiness. in some way since he has Kumagurou there on the background. We're all smiling. in his train of thought," Said Sakura sensei.  
  
"Yep, I still don't know what this means." Said a very confused Touma.  
  
"We'll be happy, and together, and Kumagurou is also going to me happy!" exclaimed Ryuuichi.  
  
Both Doctor and keyboard player looked at each other at Ryuu chan's remark.  
  
"Happy together.?"  
  
"Happy, happy, no da!"  
  
Both doctor and company CEO looked at each other again.  
  
"Is he for real?" said Touma, looking yet again back at Ryuuichi, who was smiling upon them.  
  
"He is serious, even though he doesn't look like he is."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, peoples, this is probably going to go on, but whatever.  
  
^_^ I hope that you all review this, ok.?  
  
~*Pierce Morgan*~ 


End file.
